A Nightmare in Kalos
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Greninja and Delphox start to get horrifying nightmares as their friends travel to the southern part of Kalos where thing start to mess with them. What's the cause, you'll find out. There will be lemons in this story as well, (Greninja X Delphox). Also do rate and review for how well the horror story is.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of warning to everyone. This story is like the Salty Spatoon: No weenies allowed.**

 **Two, there will be lots of horror and a couple of lemons if it seems addable.**

 **Three, if I get more than five complaints, or a visit form a admin/mod, I will take the story down.**

* * *

" _You dreamed about the same creep I did_."- ** _Tina Gray_**

CHAPTER ONE:

We see in the opening picture, our grand group of Kalos, walking down a path, just exploring the area. Ash decided to remain the in Kalos because him and Serena were getting closer, Bonnie and Clement joined their friends as the last year was a great adventure, and another romance between Serena's Delphox and Ash's Greninja sprung up after Braixen evolved into a Delphox.

The group was walking down path leading to the South of Kalos, unaware of some things that may encounter them. They never have gone this far into the bottom of Kalos as some claim it as a nightmare terror, but did that stop them, fuck no.

They got to the border of the area of this terror zone and Ash looked around saying, "Nothing that could terrorize anyone here, just open trees."

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu."

Serena laughed, "I'd say that some people are just easily spooked by a couple of ghost types and just run home claiming the area is haunted."

Ash laughed himself and said, "Yeah, we'll stay here for a bit and go in further at morning."

They started to assemble the tents for their little camp. Now, since Greninja and Delphox had a romance begin a couple months earlier, they we kept out of there Pokéballs, guess whose idea?

Once the camp was set, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena went looking for some wood to get for a fire to start on cooking food. Serena always had a crush on Ash, after finally got the sense to tell him, and hoped to marry him at one point. Currently they were too young but, hey, a girl can dream.

As they get the wood, Serena hears a voice in the distance being faint and distorted. She shakes her head thinking it's an illusion form the lack of dinner. As they come back to the camp, she hears the voice again, similar, only it was more of a laugh. She looked behind her and asked Ash, "Ash, do you here that?"

Ash looks behind and says, "Hear what?"

There was silence, no noise as Serena tried listening and finally said, "Nothing, it must be my imagination."

Ash chuckled, "Probably."

They got back to camp as Clement got everyone's Pokémon out to eat. As they ate, Delphox heard the faint laugh, distorted, but brushed it off. It started to then go to Greninja as he was thinking to himself and he heard the laugh. He looked toward the direction of the laugh and saw nothing but trees. Delphox saw this and telepathically asked, ' _are you hearing a laughing voice_?'

Greninja looked at her and shook his head said, ' _it's probably someone in there._ '

They continued on with eating as now Ash was hearing a laughing sound. He asked, "Serena, you said you were hearing something, right?"

Serena looked up and said, "I heard it before, but I didn't hear it now, why?"

"Was it like, a very, odd laugh?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Everyone else looked at the two like they were going slightly crazy. As they finished eating, the dusk settled in as night arose. Ash said, "Well, time to get ready for bed."

Serena was a little eager for night to come as she loved to sleep close to Ash. They started doing that about a month ago seeing how the relationship was prospering well. Oddly, they let Greninja and Delphox sleep in the same tent on the opposite side.

The couples fell asleep as the siblings in the other tent fell asleep. Pikachu fell asleep besides Ash where Serena wasn't. And the rest of everyone's Pokémon just snoozed away in their Pokéballs.

Yet, while everyone was sleeping, at about around midnight, strange things began to appear. In Ash's mind he was seeing flashes of images, himself, but not himself. He saw himself only with a dark, malicious smile, black eyes with red pupils, blood dripping from the nose and mouth as Pikachu on the side was pretty fucking scary as he saw him with a demonic smile with sharp, pointed teeth and a blood thirsty look in his eyes as they were glowing red.

He just twisted and turned in his sleep as Serena was getting something about her too. She saw in her mind herself, only her clothes are torn with her being in a wedding dress seeing the good side. When that Serena turned her face, it was bare to the bone as the other eye was a bright red, and holding in her hand was a hand and wrist looking freshly torn off a body, only to see, it was Ash's hand and wrist with a wedding ring on the index finger. Her demonic self smiled, and cackled a laugh that shook her to the bone.

Serena was tossing in her sleep as she saw the distorted pictures. Greninja was getting worse shit as he saw multiple Pokémon and people that had distorted pictures. He saw Pikachu similar to what Ash saw, but his mouth was from the top, down to his feet with teeth protruding every way in his mouth with blood leaking out. He saw Ash with a demonic smile and red pupils as his clothes were torn and tattered form head to toe. He casted a cackle, then shown the light on another Pokémon, beside the distorted figure, which was himself. Greninja saw himself as an eye bleeding being with the tongue scarf rotted through and his body covered in lacerations and puss leaking scars. Then besides him, he sees Delphox coming to his side with fangs and sharp teeth coming from her jaw top jaw with blood covering them. They held hands, and she bit straight into the mirror Greninja's neck in a romantic fashion, ripping off a piece of skin, which then bled.

Greninja was shaking in his sleep as the terror increased, and his love, Delphox, was getting the same thing. Delphox saw Serena, a woman, only she was bleeding from almost everywhere as she saw the eyes, nose, and mouth leak with blood. Her nails on her hands were full of dirt and puss. She held in her hand a worn Pokéball inscribed with the words "F.K.". She then saw a Pokémon walking up to the Serena and saw it was herself, only she was way worse than what Greninja saw. This Delphox of herself was covered in multiple lacerations, her fur drenched in blood, and her maw was like a knife set. All the teeth were fold in razor sharp knives that could slice through anything. The mirror Delphox gave a Demonic smile as it walked over to Serena and held her arm. To the real Delphox watching this horror show, she saw the demonic Delphox bite into Serena's arm and rip it off releasing mass quantizes of blood and just licked it at the arm for the blood.

Both Greninja and Delphox jumped out of their sleep as they panted and looked at each other. Greninja asked, still traumatized, "D-d-did y-you?"

Delhpox who was more traumatized held his hand saying, "Y-y-yes-s."

They fell back to sleep holding each other, hoping that it didn't return. However, they went back to the nightmare world only seeing both of them together. Delphox looks at Greninja and says, "Wait, are you?"

Greninja was surprised, "C-connected to your dream, h-how?"

"Maybe because I was a little scared of this so I wanted you here as well."

Greninja put his right hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, nothing is going to hurt yo-"

Then he disappeared and Delphox looked around in panic screaming, "Greninja! Greninja!"

She saw two Pokémon appear, one being her, and the other Greninja. They were dressed almost like a bride and groom, only they were in tattered clothes, and looked like the demonic begins that she saw earlier. They turned to each other and started to kiss, then began to make out as the mirror Delphox took a claw and dragged it across Greninja's right side. It cut the pale, looking skin and bled all over the area and her claws as she kept kissing him. Then the Greninja took a hand and grabbed her tail, pulled her down and started to force himself on top of her. The Delphox kept clawing at him bleeding out more and more as the Greninja held the kiss and pulled a line of fur bleeding over his hands. They stop and look at Delphox as they both casted evil smiles. The two demonic figures got up and walked towards her as Delphox started to run. Then the Delphox grabbed her back and pulled her towards Greninja who knocked her down and made her stand on her four limbs. He went behind, grabbed her ass, and Delphox closed her eyes in fear…

Greninja was getting an entirely different nightmare that appeared as he was standing in a room. He saw Ash and Serena standing there. The demonic Ash alogn with a demonic Serena stood in front of a table and as he got closer, a light shined on the table revealing two bodies, him and Delphox. He was shocked to hell, but this next part nearly caused him to faint. Ash went up to his mirror selves body and cut it open revealivng all the guts and organs that caused Greninja to gag slightly, then Ash ripped out the liver, and took a bite out of it. Greninja was onj the verge of pissing, vomiting, and passing out after witnessing this and wanted to leave the dream, but he couldn't and the Ash said, with a dark low voice in an evil smile, "Not bad, but it think fresh meat would be better."

He walked up to Greninja with a knife as Greninja backed up arming himself with a water shuriken. He threw the shuriken, but it missed Ash and Ash grabbed his arm and said, "Let's have some fresh meat", and he took a knife the knife to Greninja's chest as then…

Both Delphox and Greninja sprung out of bed screaming and holding each other as Ash and Serena woke up along with Pikachu zapping everyone in the process. Greninja and Delphox were holding each other for dear life as Ash looked and said, "Whoa, what happened?"

The two didn't say a word as they had Riga Mortis set in and as soon as Serena touched Delphox she jumped and swung her hands back and forth in perpetual fear, "Delphox, Delphox, Delphox!"

Ash said, "Did you two have some kind of nightmare?"

Delphox nodded frantically as Greninja slowly nodded, still paralyzed feeling as if the knife from that nightmare did go through him. Ash was stunned by Greninja being shocked like that and said, "I never seen Greninja jump like that before, wait", and he remembered what he saw in his own nightmare. Ash asked, "Did you two see, these, others that looked like us, but were, um…"

Both Pokémon nodded their heads as Serena said, "Wait, I saw m-myself, h-h-holding a w-wrist t-that was y-yours."

Ash said, "It must be Darkrai, or some psychic trying to scare us."

Serena looked at Ash seriously and said, "No psychic type would even create such a horrifying sight like that! Maybe Darkrai, but not a Psychic type!"

She started to raise her voice as Ash backed down saying, "Ok, ok, it's not a psychic type. But, maybe it has to do with the voice we heard earlier."

Serena calmed down and said, "Well, it is only 7 o' clock, I guess we could go check."

* * *

 **Rate and Review how well i made the chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this chapter does contain rape. And lots of blood.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Ash, Serena, Greninja, and Delphox went into the forest to find what caused the, ehem, interesting nightmares. They began searching the area around the tent until Clement asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Ash's head went up and said, "Something in the forest came by and, well, started to give us very descriptive nightmares, more for Greninja and Delphox."

Clement just looked at the two Pokémon and said, "Uh, good luck to you on that."

Ash just told him, "I figured."

So, they ended up going into the forest, but having Delphox keep a trace link to Clement this way they don't get lost. They wandered off for about 1000 feet until Ash said, "Ok, we found nothing, whatever it was must be gone…"

Then Ash hears a sound. It was that distorted laugh only it was much clearer. He turned his head to the right looking as does everyone else. Serena asks, "Ash?"

Ash looked to Serena and said, "That laugh, it's there."

They followed Ash as the laugh finally was being noticed by Serena, then Delphox, but Greninja didn't hear shit. Literally, somehow he couldn't hear anything, except… the laugh. As they walk, Ash notices Greninja was looking slightly faster around as almost if the sound was much louder for him. He asked Greninja, "Hey Greninja, do you know where the sound is coming from?"

No response, Ash looks behind and Greninja disappeared. Ash then started to worry a little and asked Delphox, "Delphox…"

But she was gone too, then Serena, and now all by himself. He started to mentally panic and ran forward, only winding up at the camp. Now, he was confused and wondered, ' _what the hell?_ '

Clement was came his direction and asked, "Where's Serena and the others?"

Ash looked behind and said, "I don't know."

Meanwhile Serena was lost as well, but she also found the camp trying to figure out how she got there. Then Ash asked, "Wait, where's…."

The couple looked at the forest and realized that Greninja and Delphox were still in there. Greninja regained his sound, but still heard that damn laughing. Then he spotted something yellow in the distance. He assumed it was Pikachu until he got behind a bush and saw a hideous display.

The figure was a sponge like being with a spatula for an arm, brown style pants, and when he turned his head toward Greninja, his eyes were black with red pupils. His mouth and nose had blood coming from it and he laughed in the distorted voice they heard, "Bahahahhahahahahah."

Greninja then ran the totally opposite direction back to the group, wherever they were. He ran off, only to run into the little yellow freak as it said, "You can't escape."

Greninja ran to the left at Rapidash speeds as he ducked through trees and over rocks trying to escape. After going through a bush he found the being again, "Time to pay Greninja!"

Greninja attempted to jump over the rock, but hit his foot on a branch and went falling onto the forest floor. His nose hit the ground and bled as he tried to get up and as the being furthermore said, "Pay, ooooh."

Greninja flipped over the bush as a last option and he found himself at the camp. Ash, Serena, Clement, and Bonnie came running to him as he was sitting there wondering what the hell happened. Ash asked, "Are you alright?"

Greninja shook his head with no hesitation. Serena asked, "Where's Delphox?"

Greninja was then heavily concerned and started to get up as he heard a high, pitched scream, "DELLLLLLL!"

Greninja yelled, "Delphox!"

He jumped off as Ash said, "Greninja, wait… up."

Ash was too late and the Pokémon jumped off to find his love. He looked through every bush, every tree, and even went up to the trees to find her. His search was fruitless until he saw a body lying on a flat stone being Delphox's. Her body was torn open with blood and guts sticking and spilling out. Her head was twisted and her limbs were lacerated. Her eyes laid open as she was must've stared at death itself.

Greninja walked up to the corpse and started to cry. He held up Delphox's right arm and said, "Delphox, I'm sorry."

He sobbed over her body before hearing a voice, "Greninja?"

He looked up and said, "I still hear her."

The voice said, "Well I am behind you."

He shot up and looked behind screaming in joy, "You're alive!"

He death hugged her as she was confused and asked, "What happened?"

Greninja was about to tell her about the corpse, until he saw just a patch of grass. He said, "Uh, never mind; let's just get the hell out of here."

Delphox nodded and they walked over a bush to find themselves back at the camp. Serena ran to Delphox, "Oh Delphox, I'm so glad you're safe! Thanks Greninja!"

He nodded as Delphox wondered what she even missed. For some reason, despite being gone for only thirty minutes, they were actually gone for five hours. They packed up their equipment and tents and went straight pass the boundary and marched in unaware of the true hellish being that caused their terror.

Greninja was feeling rather unsafe where they were heading and wondered why Ash even planned this idea if they encountered what they encountered. It was about 5:00PM when they set up the camp and Ash said, "Should we all sleep in one tent?"

Clement said, "Well, me and Bonnie weren't given these weird nightmares of yours so, I don't think we have a problem."

Ash sighed and said, "Alright, let's go guys."

The group went into the tent as Serena cuddled with Ash and Delphox held onto Greninja. They hoped the mystery nightmares would end, but like hell are they wrong.

The two found themselves in a grassy area, as both of them have their dreams connected again. Greninja asked, "Where, how?"

Delphox says, "Our dreams, their connected again."

Then the distorted laugh appears and out came the yellow being, who was SlendyBob. The tow 'mons ran back and saw a man with a striped shirt, metallic finger tips, an odd hat, straps to his pants jump out, and a burnt up, distorted face. He said, "I'll be killing you slow."

It was Freddy Kruger as he walked forward with SlendyBob coming from the back. Both demonic beings tried to corner in as Greninja pulled Delphox to the right only to have a man wearing red with red in his eyes carrying a knife appear. This man was Mario from that now came at them.

The Pokémon then tried to go to the last way out, but a blue, Zoroark-like creature came out with a hideous laugh. He came out with black eyes and red pupils as well as his teeth had blood on them. He was as four of the greatest creeps came to kill the Pokémon slowly and painfully.

Greninja sputtered, "What now?", as his and Delphox's backs were now touching each other as the four monsters came closer. Then Delphox looks up and screams as she sees a giant, black, eyeless reptile jump on them.

They held each other and then they opened eyes seeing nothing but each other and the darkness. Delphox then said, "I'm wondering if the things that are making these nightmares are trying to get us together?"

Greninja shook his head, "I doubt that."

Then, the area changes where it is now a jail cell. The two look around the cell and Delphox just teleported them out. Then they see the doors open with four naked men coming in. The first one says, "Well, look what we have here, I'll be taking the girl, you two have can have him."

Delphox was horrified and went behind Greninja who was ready to attack. However, the tow men grabbed him by the arms as the leader and the third guy took Delphox into another cell. The two men with Greninja lined themselves up and started to fuck Greninja's ass and mouth while the leader and third guy fucked Delphox and her mouth.

Greninja saw his love being raped right in front of him, and he had so much rage go through him, that he pulled his hand towards his stomach and formed a water shuriken. He threw it at the man's leg in front of him which caused it to bleed from the attack. Greninja flipped over pulling out the other man's dick form his anus and kicked the man in front of him straight in the testicles. Greninja then turned around, grabbed the man behind, and twisted his head until it cracked, killing him period. The man who was in front of Greninja ran, trying to escape, but ultimately failed as Greninja jumped at him and flipped the man over. Greninja grabbed the man's neck and ripped out his throat causing blood tom pour all over the floor.

He then turned to the men in the cell with Delphox. He was so infuriated, that Greninja cut the cell door down and cut one of the bars out of it. He then took the cut out bar and pushed it through the man's heart as blood spritzed on Delphox who saw the man fall down in front of her dead, and Greninja in a fury. He sees the leader taking Delphox's virginity, and walked up grabbing him by the throat. The leader tried to escape as Delphox scurried into the corner.

Greninja took a shuriken and drove it right into the man's left chest and grabbed his heart. The Pokémon grabbed the heart and ripped it right out as it still was pumping, gushing out liters of blood onto the floor and onto Greninja. Delphox sat in the corner more terrified of Greninja than the man who was raping her. Greninja went further by crushing the heart in his hand spatting blood over the place and on himself, and dropped the man on the floor with the heart.

Greninja was satisfied with the "justice" until he saw the statue scared Delphox he saved. He regained his sense and looked at the mess he made. He killed four men that he could've simply knocked out. He knelt by Delphox and said, "D-Delphox, listen, I-I can explain…"

But she just ran out of the cell and out the door where those men came from. Greninja was shocked himself, seeing the blood on his hands. He started to cry, "Why, why, oh why, did I lose my sense like that, I never have before. And now I scared my love away, WHY!"

He fell onto the blood, stained floor and cried away.

However, he then woke up crying as he saw Delphox looking over him scared, but carefully. Greninja stood up fast and said, "Delphox, please, I didn't…"

She made a smile and pushed her maw against his lips. They held the kiss for only a few seconds as she pulled them apart and said, "I heard what you said at the end, and I'll forgive your little event."

Greninja let a tear pass again in happiness as he said, "Thank you."

Then a little voice appeared, "Aww."

Both Pokémon were confused and looked to see Bonnie and Dedenne peaking their heads in the tent. Bonnie said, "If only Clement was like this."

Greninja and Delphox laughed a bit which was amazing by itself as they just experienced the worst, or have they?

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Greninja and Delphox exited the tent and saw everyone outside. Ash waved and said, "Well, looks like you up. We'll be leaving soon, but since you were sleeping in here we just waited for you to wake up."

All the two Pokémon did was look at each other and walk toward their friends. They packed up all the tents and set out deeper into the area. Ash knew that the professor said very few people make it to the center and return for some reason, but that didn't stop him.

They walked on as they heard that laughing. Greninja and Delphox just shivered as Ash said, "Do you know who that voice is yet?"

Greninja nodded with the unfortunateness of knowing. Ash only pressed on, "Who is it?"

Delphox gave a picture of the SlendyBob and Ash had a sweat drop saying, "O-on s-second thought, never mind."

The laughing became fainter and ceased, but that didn't stop what was actually coming. It was middle noon and the sun beat down as the group started to become worn out. They stopped for a bit and relaxed in a shady spot. And as they relaxed, it disappeared instantaneously. Ash saw a flash of a picture go through his head. He didn't what it was until it flashed again revealing his body being hanged from a tree.

He jumped on sight of it and wiped it off. Greninja got a worse shot at it. He was knocked out and he was standing in darkness. He then heard screaming, being his own, but it came from behind showing him being eaten alive by Delphox. There was blood covering his mirror selves' body and Delphox's body as well. The blood also poured on the floor as the main veins were cut loose. Delphox looked towards Greninja with a hungry look in her eyes. She made an evil smile with the blood stained teeth and red, killer eyes. She licked her maw as she walked to Greninja. Greninja tried to back up, but he felt a wall and couldn't move back. Delphox moved closer as she darkly said, "Oh look, seconds…"

And she lunged at Greninja, who blocked the attack…

He jumped out of his spot and panted heavily while sweating profusely. Everyone looked at Greninja as Delphox said, "Another one?"

Greninja didn't respond as he looked at Delphox with fear. He calmed down and Ash came up asking, "You fell asleep and then you just jumped, you had another nightmare?"

Greninja nodded vigorously as he tried to settle down. Delphox moved closer to him as she asked, "maybe you should tell Ash."

Greninja said, "I'm not a psychic, you are, besides, he has his heart set out to see what's in the center of this place. But, if this keeps up, I might just run for it."

Delphox only agreed, "I will be joining you when you do then."

Greninja looked at her as she smiled and looked at the trainers. They finished their little break and moved on. At about 6:35 PM, they set up shop and made the tents. However, Ash found that a tent was missing. He did pack up the two tents so how could it be gone. He shrugged and told Clement and Bonnie, "Well, your tent disappeared."

Clement said, "So, we'll be sleeping in your tent?"

"Yeah, we'll try to make room."

And they did. Clement and Bonnie, along with Dedenne, moved into Ash's tent and there was enough room for them to sleep and jump in case anyone had, interesting, dreams/nightmares. Everyone did go to sleep. But, Greninja and Delphox had another crossing memory, only, Delphox wasn't in it. She was stuck on the sidelines as Greninja was having another nightmare.

Greninja found himself in a tent, Ash's tent with no one in it. Then someone comes in being Ash who's yelling, "Move your ass, you lazy Froakie!"

Pikachu yelled something along the lines of that as well as Greninja got up and Ash grabbed his shoulder and shoved him. Greninja didn't get where this was going and just walked forward where there seemed to be a make shift battle happening. Serena was waiting impatiently for Ash to bring up Greninja as Braixen was hopping back and forth ready to fight. Clement yelled, "FIGHT!"

The fight began as Greninja powered a dark energy blast, but Braixen jumped impossibly high and slammed on top of him. Greninja was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Braixen then fire charged into Greninja as she then took a fire punch to his face, almost knocking him out. He pretended to be out so he wouldn't be knocked out. Clement raised the flag saying, "Greninja is unable to battle, Braixen wins!"

He looked to see Ash in fury as he grabs Greninja's tongue dragging him to the tent. Ash pulled out a chair and some rope, threw Greninja on the chair and tied his hands as Ash said, "You useless piece of SHIT!"

As Ash took a piece of rope and slashed it across Greninja's face. Greninja screamed in pain as Delphox who was watching on the sidelines was horrified, and she couldn't do anything. Then she saw the real Ash pop beside her as he asks, "Where am I?"

She asks a good question, "Which you?"

Ash looked confused only to look in front of him as he saw his mirror-self flogging Greninja. He was horrified as his mirror-self was beating Greninja. Greninja, however, was getting more and more pissed with every whip. He made a water shuriken as he then started to cut the rope. The mirror Ash went, "Whipping isn't going to work, let's do something more inducing", as he brought out a piece of spiked wire. Greninja thought to himself, ' _Bring it on bitch_!'

Pikachu hopped on mirror Ash's shoulder as he swung the wire and… Greninja grabbed his right arm. Both Ash's went, "Huh?"

Greninja then pulled the arm inward and pushed both of his feet into Ash causing enough force to rip off mirror Ash's arm causing blood to ensue after the rip off. Ash went screaming, "AHHH, MY ARM, MY ARM!"

He threw Ash's arm aside as he took the spiked wire and put it around his throat and strangled him with it. Pikachu charged a bolt, but the electricity hit Ash as Greninja dragged his body in the path in it and the wire sliced off Ash's head creating a spray of blood, blood basically all over the tent, the Real Ash and Delphox basically on the verge of passing out, and Greninja now about to get Pikachu.

Pikachu used iron tail on Greninja, but the water Pokémon grabbed it and used a shuriken to cut off the iron tail as Pikachu went screaming bloody murder, which was what he was actually screaming. Then Serena, Clement, and Bonnie came into the tent to see the horrifying scene. They got their Pokémon out and an all-out battle happened. Serena and Clement yelled, "Attack!"

Luxray and Braixen charged at him, only Greninja knocked Luxray into a corner of the tent while he then jumped at Braixen. He grabbed her by the neck and twisted it killing her in one shot. Luxray got up and jumped at him, fangs showing. Greninja grabbed the spiked wire he had and whipped it directly into Luxray's face tearing off some fur. He then jumped at the lion and took a shuriken and sliced off some more blood covered fur, as Luxray tried to escape. Greninja jabbed the shuriken right into Luxray's throat creating a blood spray covering him and Greninja. Then, Greninja looked up seeing Dedenne about to attack until he grabbed the mouse and crushed it in his hands causing blood and guts to pour out from them.

The three trainers weren't scared and Clement pulled out some sort of Taser and ran at Greninja. The Pokémon grabbed Clement's left arm and jabbed the Taser in Clement's head causing the gym leader to collapse on the floor dead. Bonnie this time ran out of the tent as Serena pulled out a kitchen knife and tried to kill off Greninja. Her efforts weren't good either as Greninja knocked the knife out of her hands and took the wire and wrapped it around her throat. He pulled on it tighter as he whispered into Serena's ear, "I…hate…you."

And he then severed her head from her body with blood rushing out of the head and the neck. Greninja mercilessly killed everyone he known in the tent. And as he looked up, he saw the Real Ash and Delphox with their mouths gaping open, eye's in terror and disbelief, and ready to black out. Greninja now realized what he just did and was horrified himself. He walked slowly to Ash saying, "Wait, please, I-I-I can explain."

Ash just tipped his head and pulled out Greninja's Pokéball saying, "I'll…just…release you."

He dropped the Pokéball on the blood soaked ground as Greninja begged, "Please, I lost temper for a bit, this isn't real!"

Delphox said, "Then why did you say what you said to Serena? And killed me?"

"This isn't real, they were torturing me! I had to do something!"

Ash said, "Killing… wasn't an option."

Greninja was getting ticked off again as he yelled, "You obviously saw what that Ash was doing to me! Would you put up with that?"

"No, but I wouldn't be cutting off his head like that."

Greninja was on the verge of snapping hearing what he heard. Delphox said, "Look, we understand this is a dream, err, nightmare, and you were going through what you were going through, but you need to not go killing off…"

Greninja then slammed her against the wall as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELLW AS I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH!?"

He then regained his temper and saw the unpleased look on her face as she walked out of the tent saying, "Goodbye, Greninja."

He saw her leave and started to break down as he now was losing his mind. He looked toward Ash and jumped at him, strangling him, yelling, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RELEASE ME?!"

Ash was gasping for air as he said, "I'm sorry, *gasp*, I thought…"

Greninja kept strangling as he yelled, "WHY, WHY?!"

Ash tried to mutter something out, but his arms and head fell as Greninja just choked him death. Greninja let go and realized what just happened. He strangled his own friend, and not even the evil counterpart one, the real, good, kind one. He started to breakdown and cry, "What have I become?"

Then, out of his sleep Greninaj jumped up the same time Ash and Delhpox did as he started to run to the tent's exit. Ash yelled, "Greninja, wait!"

Greninja looked back with a terrified look and kept on running. Delphox told Ash, "I'll go find him; he just had a mental breakdown."

Ash hoped it wasn't too bad, and Delphox hoped she didn't crush Greninja heart like the way he did with the mirror versions.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter does contains a consensual lemon, a rape scene, lots of blood and gore, and other things that will make you wet yourself if you're a weenie.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Delphox kept running in the direction that Greninja ran as she tracked his mental signature. However, it kept going deeper into the forest with his thoughts become fainter every minute. She stopped and looked around calling out, "Greninja!"

She saw trees, rocks, and bushes, but no blue Pokémon that could be Greninja. She kept on looking as she then saw a huge tree, dead and bare. She looked around the area, then she hears some crying as she finally saw Greninja behind the tree.

She looks and asks, "Greninja, is that you?"

Greninja only replies, "What do you want?"

"You ran out of the tent like you were crazy…"

Greninja screams out, "I AM!"

He turns to Delhpox and says, "You saw what the fuck I did! I killed them like they were nothing; I even killed Ash, the real one! I lost my mind and my temper, and now", calming down, "I'm worried I might actually kill someone."

Delphox steps closer as he plants his face in his arms. Delphox said, "Look, I'm getting the feeling that these nightmares are turning us into the monsters we think are the characters in the dreams. It's trying to make us go insane, split us apart, and break up our friendships and love."

Greninja still sat there as he said, "But I pushed you against that wall, I killed Ash, and now what? I then actually go and kill everybody in the camp?"

Delphox then slapped Greninja, saying, "Don't think those things! If you think them, they will happen. Just relax and calm…down."

She made smile that actually did calm him down. Another reason was because she had a way to make him feel better. She sat beside him and seductively said, "I have another way to help you clam down."

Greninja didn't catch the tone in her voice and asked, "What?"

"This", and she pressed he maw against his lips, only this time she continued further than before.

* * *

Delphox wanted this to happen as Greninja then got the idea and started moving his arms around her back pulling her closer. Then in a slight match to determine dominance, Greninja flipped Delphox over on her back as she squealed on the move. She smiled as Greninja lined himself up and said, "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Delphox nodded, "yep."

And Greninja plunged forward as he pushed his dick into her pussy and the movement created a shot of pleasure through Delphox's body. However, he hit the hymen barrier and Delphox immediately said, "Push harder!"

Greninja did and he punctured the barrier causing Delphox sharp pain, with a tear leaking form one of her eyes.

Greninja continued as Delphox moaned on the amount pleasure she was getting and grabbed his back trying to eke out more pleasure. Greninja was getting the same amount of pleasure as she did as he kept moving his dick back and forth inside of her.

Delphox encouraged, "Greninja, bang me hard like the strong Pokémon you are!"

He did so as he increased his pace creating even more sensation between the two. Their moans were auditable for a least half a mile as they kept it up. Greninja felt his climax hit as Delphox moaned, "I'm, coming!"

Greninja said, "Me… Too!"

And Greninja released himself as he filled her with his seed as Delphox coated his dick with her juices. Then, Greninja fell on top Delphox who just smiled. She then asked, "Better?"

Greninja laughed a bit and said, "Much better."

* * *

The two Pokémon sat there as Delphox asked, "So, you think you calmed down enough to go back to camp?"

Greninja looked at her and said, "Seeing as you already drained a lot of my energy, I'm calm enough to do that."

Delphox and Greninja got up carefully as they walked back to the camp.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to comprehend what he saw Greninja do. He never seen Greninja in such a fury and actually kill his own friend. Serena asked, "Something wrong Ash?"

Ash looked at Serena and said, "Greninja, um, he, uh, he… lost his sanity, or temper, and… he went and killed…"

He stopped as he tried to structure a passive way of saying "Greninja just ripped off our heads and murdered our friends and Pokémon". Ash then said, "He just was in a fury, and killed everyone."

It wasn't subtle, but it was better than giving out explicate details. Serena asked, "Even, u-us?"

Ash nodded and said, "Then again, he was being beaten and it must've ticked him off enough to do so."

Serena was worried if the nightmares would affect Delphox, since it drove Greninja from being a calm, intelligent Pokémon, into a merciless, killing machine. Then Serena sees Delphox and Greninja exiting the woods while holding their hands as they walked towards the camp. Serena told Ash, "There the two right now."

She pointed behind him as the two Pokémon came to the camp. Ash asked, "So Greninja, are you, better?"

He nodded as he looked toward Delphox. Ash was glad that Greninja didn't go and run off or kill himself over the incident, but wondered to himself if Delphox might do something like that if she was hit just right.

They packed up the sight as they travelled even further into the area. Clement wasn't too sure if Ash knew now what he was doing but oddly, the only victims so far where Greninja and Delphox. The group was only half way to the center and something that Ash saw was that there were no Pokémon except for their own. He asked everyone, "Is it me, or is this area Pokémon free?"

Clement looked around and said, "We haven't seen any Pokémon since we passed into this area."

Ash wondered if the nightmares target Pokémon, or anything brave… That's it.

Greninja and Delphox along with himself were brave and even Serena was brave to some degree. The reason why they only targeted Greninja and Delphox was because they were braver than Ash and it targeted Greninja because he was the bravest of the group. It made sense of seeing why he did what he did.

At 4:57PM, the group made it to the 3/4 marker of the journey to the center of the South Kalos. The area was getting barer and barer as they kept on going. There were dead plants, very little grass, and something that did shock everyone, a dead corpse.

It was man holding a pistol which was fired into his head, committing suicide. The group was now terrified as Ash said, "I think these nightmares have driven some people to just kill themselves."

Clement looked to his right and was mortified as he said, "u-u-u-uhh, g-g-guys…"

He pointed to a dead Lucario corpse as it was still holding onto a sharp stick it jabbed into its heart. Ash was now certain it was a bad idea, but he still pressed on saying, "We'll find out what's driving everyone like this."

Greninja wanted to just run as Delphox was also thinking the same. They kept walking and soon, Bonnie found a note on the floor. She picked it up and said, "What's this?"

The note was a picture of man with a mannequin's face, with a dark, black suit and the words in bold letters "NO NO NO!"

They then heard a booming footstep around the area. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what it was. Something they didn't catch was, it was already 6:00PM precisely. It was dark, and then booms continued. Ash said, "L-let's just, keep moving."

Another sound of a scanning about appeared as the group started to worry. It followed them as Delphox looked behind seeing a glimpse of something, a man tall, very skinny limbs, wearing a black suit, and a pale white face with no mouth, eyes, or nose. She spun around, but saw nothing.

Greninja saw that she was spooked by something, he touched her shoulder and she spun around in fear. Greninja said, "Calm down, there's nothing but that sound, hopefully."

The kept walking until they Ash's PokéDex popped up with an unknown person calling. The man went, "Is anyone listening?!"

Ash said, "Y-yeah, w-who is this?"

"My name is Allen, there's something in this area. You have to defend yourself or leave!"

They here a flashing sound as the Allen screamed, "AHHHHHH!", then a couple of screeching noises appeared and the 'Dex turned off. They kept walking as Everyone started to shudder. Ash said, "O-o-ok, l-let's just k-keep m-moving."

Then they hear a vacuuming sound with Delphox looking to her right very slowly seeing the man she saw earlier as she screamed to the non-Pokémon crowd, "DELPHOX!"

Everyone looked and saw the man, which was Slenderman, standing there. Ash said, "Greninja, use dark energy beam, now!"

He did and the figure teleported away. It then started to teleport closer to them as more sounds appeared with bells ringing. Ash held Serena as Greninja held Delphox and then the figure teleported closer with the same sounds as before on the PokéDex….

Then he was gone. Everyone was still alive, scarred for life, but alive. Serena and ash were holding each other tight, Clement actually wet himself, but tried not to show it, Bonnie just fell on the floor, Greninja and Delphox were holding each other way tighter than their trainers, and Pikachu and Dedenne were shocked.

Ash said, "W-w-w-w-well, t-t-that w-was, *gulp*, s-some t-thing."

Serena just collapsed on the floor as Clement went into the trees to change himself. Greninja asked Delphox, "S-so, t-that's what you s-saw?"

Delphox nodded only for the two to walk a bit too where Ash and Serena set up the tent. Ash said, "Ok, that was very, um, disturbing, and whoever is doing this is, really good at it."

Everyone got into the tents and slept away, but instead of the usual crowd getting nightmares, Delphox got one where she was being abused similar to what Greninja had.

She found herself sitting on a tree stump looking toward a creek. Delphox heard a rustle from a bush and looked seeing Serena furious yelling, "Come on! We're battling, ya bitch!"

Delphox has never been called that in her life and was slightly shocked. Seeing she wasn't moving, Serena grabbed her fur and dragged her to the area where they were battling. It was her against Pikachu as Ash had in on the other side. Clement yelled, "BEGIN!"

Pikachu rushed fats as Delphox used telekinesis, but Pikachu wasn't affected and used iron tail on her head. She was nearly knocked out and lost the match. Serena was in an up rage and said, "Ash, you won, you get to do whatever you want with the little bitch."

Delphox saw an evil smile appear on Ash's face as he said, "Oh, I have an idea."

He walked over and carried her to the tent as he said, "We'll see how well you can take two."

She remembered a couple days earlier about the jail rape and was scared that this was a similar event, only now it was Ash and Greninja in the tent, with Pikachu just watching, who were going to rape her. Ash hit her on the head and then had her stand on her four paws. He took of his clothes revealing his dick in front of her. Greninja was in the back of her as he already stuck his dick into her pussy and Ash said, "We'll begin now!"

And the two fucked her in both ways as Delphoxstarted to suck Ash's dick. Soemthing then snapped insdie her, she started to go mentally psycho and she pushed her mouth down to Ash's base and clamped her teeth down biting off ash's penis. He screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As Delphox spit out Ash's dick and lunged at Ash pulling her away from Greninja. She took multiple bites out of Ash ripping of skin and blood, and finally took a hug bite out of his face revealing the jaw bones and teeth. He bled to death as she turned to Greninja now with two Shurikens in hand. She held him with telekinesis and walked up to him with a pissed of growl. Her blood stained teeth showed as she walked to where Greninja's jugular vein was on his neck and bite into it. She did this slowly almost in an enjoying manner and held Greninja scream.

As the blood came out, she licked at it as if it was water and Greninja just collapsed dead. Serena came into the tent hearing the mess and saw the bleeding bodies as she yelled at Delphox, "What the fuck did you do?!"

On the sidelines of the nightmare the Real Serena just appeared as she saw her mirror self and Delphox. Delphox in the tent was looking at the mirror Serena with a hungry smile and blood lusting eyes. Mirror Serena was starting to back up as Delphox held her using telekinesis as well and took out a sharp claw and pierced it through her neck. Delphox was enjoying the moment and as the blood drained out; she licked at it, and then bit into Serena's neck and ripped off a chunk of it releasing tons of blood. As the mirror Serena died on the floor, Delphox licked her paws and maw at the mess. Then she heard a whoosh and saw the real Serena there as Delphox was now in a frightened stage. She just realized that this is probably how Greninja truly felt when he just saw Ash seeing him murder everyone. Serena nervously walked up as Delphox said, "P-please, I-I know I did this, b-but you d-don't understand."

Serena looked down, "You obviously were enjoying it."

Delphox was now worried, "A-alright I was, b-but she had get raped by them a-and, I…"

Serena looked at Delphox displeased, "Ash told me what happened with Greninja and he didn't enjoy it, I think, and Ash even said this to Greninja, don't kill just run, what's happening to you?!"

Delphox was starting to grow in rage and said, "You get put into my position…"

"I would've done what Ash said that Greninja should've, even he gets the point…"

Delphox said in her head, ' _Fuck this_!'

And she jumped at Serena take a bite at her when…

"AHHHHHHH!", Greninja had his arm bitten in his sleep as Delphox didn't know. Delphox just woke up and saw the mess she made. Greninja looked at her and said, "What the hell did you do?"

Delphox was starting to panic as she saw her mate get bitten by her. She backed into the corner of the tent as Ash said, "This is getting ridiculous."

Serena said, "The nightmare she had was worse than what Greninja had, she actually enjoyed killing them and licking their blood."

All eyes moved to Delphox who was cowered in the corner hoping they wouldn't kick her out. Greninja putting some healing medicine on his arm asked Delphox, "What happened that caused you to go that far?"

Delphox let a tear go out as she said, "I was, being raped by, the mirror, you and Ash."

Greninja was amazed at that seeing as he never thought someone would go that far. He went up to Delphox and held her as she was confused and said, "Why are you?"

Greninja answered, "You came to me despite my, um, action, so, I'll come to you despite your action."

Delphox smiled and was happy for Greninja not throwing her away. But the group now was in a frenzy seeing fi they should continue or go forward.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

They slept the rest of the night without any problems and travelled the rest of the way in the morning. They walked down the path as they came across a sign, then another note. Ash picked it up and read it, " _One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five, six, grab a crucifix, seven, eight, gonna stay up late, nine, ten, never sleep again_ , what does that even mean?"

Clement said, "Maybe it's this Freddy person who's been causing these nightmares?"

"If so, where is he?"

Ash checked his 'Dex as it showed they were only two miles away from the center. So far, they have had their Pokémon driven to the point of insanity and homicide. Delphox even shared the nightmare with Greninja and he was very shocked on how she dealt with it. Just killing was one thing, but killing for pleasure and drinking the blood was pushing it for him.

In only an hour, they made it to the center where it showed a temple like structure, they didn't know what it was but it was like a pyramid, only it was a dark gray stone pyramid, with multiple ancient writings on the front that looked similar to Chinese/Japanese. The entrance was there as a slanted doorway that led into a dark tunnel.

They walked into the tunnel and saw multiple objects hanging on the walls. There were heads, skulls, clothes, decorations, Voodoo, hands, markings, and one piece looked like a heart, which it was. The team held together their senses as they kept going forward into a large open room. In the room was a huge chair, and on the sides there were two stands with fire lit on top of them.

A voice appeared, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'bravest person alive'."

Then a light shown on the man who Delhpox and Greninja seen before, it was the man with the metal finger tips, striped shirt, and the burnt distorted face, it was… Freddy Kruger. Ash looked and asked, "You're the one that was causing Greninja and Delphox to basically go into homicidal nature, aren't you?"

Freddy only sat there tapping his fingers saying, "Not me exactly, I have some friends and demonic friends who helped along the way."

Then two other figures arose as it showed to be Darkrai and Giritana. Ash gasped and said, "You're all, terrorizing everyone?"

"But of course, I'm the god of nightmares, Giritana here is the god of your version of hell, and Darkrai is the vice god of nightmares, and we have some henchmen."

Then the distorted laughing appeared as SlendyBob came out from the shadows, and and coming on the left side of him. On the left side of the chair was Pumpkin head and Slenderman. Freddy only said, "We'll be killing you slowly as your reward for making it here this far like everyone else."

Ash stood in fear saying, "B-but, there has been people who came back to Luminose city."

"And how many lived to tell the tale?'

There were none as they committed suicide after they got back. Freddy then said to everyone, "And now", the lights dimmed, "let the games, begin!"

And the lights turned black as everyone was in pure terror and started running to the door. Serena told Delphox "Use flamethrower!"

Delphox did and then Slendybob popped right up in front of them as Delphox jumped back in shock. Ash brought out Talonflame to fend off Pumpkin Head and Freddy as they came closer. Ash yelled, "Use fire ember!"

He fired but it was deflected off. While he fought them, Clement got unlucky and dealt with Mario. He brought Luxray out and then the area went pitch black with the sound of a knife passing through.

The light went on and Clement saw Luxray with his stomach cut open, blood leaking out, and dead. Clement was in all out fear and started falling back as he heard a high, pitched scream being Bonnie's. He found her lying on the floor motionless as she was naked, sliced in multiple areas, and plain dead. Clement now was having a heart attack as he saw his sister dead on the floor. He backed slowly as he felt a being behind him as it turned out to be Slenderman who then made the usual eerie sounds and the last thing he heard was a piercing noise.

Ash was fighting off two very difficult opponents as they didn't die off. He tried using Pikahcu, fail, Talonflame, fail, he even had Greninja take a couple of attacks, but however fail. Ash ran for the exit only for the door to close as Freddy said, "Going so soon?"

Ash mouthed back, "Your damn right, Pikachu use…"

Before he could finish, Pumpkin head grabbed Pikachu as he screamed, "PIKAAAAAAA!"

"PIKACHU!"

Freddy explained, "We can't have your little friend ruining the fun, now can we?"

Then Pikachu's body falls down lacerated and bleeding. Ash was devastated and tried using Talonflame once more, only now his body was moving by an unknown force as two slice marks were made and flames busted out of them. He screamed, "TAAAAAAAL!"

And his body dropped dead as well with the remaining blood leaking. Ash started to back away as the two demons came down his direction. There was no possible escape as Ash hit a dead end and then Giritana came behind and bellowed, "You'll make an excellent collection along with Latios."

He swung his tail stabbing Ash and flinging him right into Freddy's metallic fingernails. Ash just bled and died right there as his body dropped to the floor. Serena was being chased by Sonic as she constantly heard that chase music. Then it stopped, and she turned seeing him with his claws up in the air ready to go down as she screamed. She was lashed and killed there as well.

Greninja and Delphox were the only ones alive and they got back to the center of the room. They saw the legendary Pokémon, the demons, and the nightmares; all the beings that would scare the crap out of you. They came to their doom as the creepypastas and demons crept closer and closer. All Greninja said was, "Well, this is our death."

Delphox only replied, "Oh how cliché.", but then thought of an idea and said, "Let's make it more cliché."

Greninja looked at her as she looked at him and pulled him into a kiss as the killers jumped at them, only then…

* * *

Greninja and Delphox found themselves kissing each other on the floor of an apartment. Once they opened their eyes, they blushed and pulled it apart. Ash, Serena, and Clement weren't as subtle and went screaming from their beds from their "deaths". They panted as they looked around the room. Ash said, "W-w-wait, t-t-that whole journey, was a nightmare?"

Clement said, "Now that you mention it, the last thing we did do was go to sleep."

Serena asked, "Ok, but we saw everyone get killed a-a-and, the things…"

Ash said, "I think those were just there to torture us but, how?"

Then Bonnie woke up calmly, since it was only seven in the morning. She see's everyone awake and says, "Morning everyone, I had the best dream ever!"

Everyone looked at each other like she was pregnant and Clement asked, "What happened in your dream?"

Bonnie happily told them, "It was amazing! Clement was married, Serena was the queen of Kalos, Ash was a world champion and married to Serena, and Delphox and Greninja were married as well."

Ash said stunned, "She gets the nicest dream while we get the most horrifying nightmare, *uhhhhh…*"

Ash passed out on his bed as Clement said, "Oh well, that's life for you."

Delphox was amazed how the whole experience was just a dream, and she asked Greninja, "Greninja, do you think that, we may have mated in our sleep when we did it in our dream?"

Greninja looked towards with a smile and said, "There is only one way to find out."

Delphox grinned seductively as the two made another kiss and went under Ash's bed. Except Clement complained, "Could you two not do 'that' under there?"

Bonnie said, "We'll just leave the room and let them do their thing, whatever it is."

Clement sighed as him, Serena, and Bonnie along with Dedenne left the room. Pikachu stayed in the room on the bed as he listened to Greninja and Delphox fuck each other under the bed. Ash woke up and said, "Did I miss anything?"

Pikachu nodded and pointed under the bed. Ash was confused and looked under seeing what was going on. He saw Greninja banging Delphox hard in her pussy, and Ash moved his head up saying, "O-ok, I think I'll go join the others."

And he got dressed and left leaving the two to their "peace".

* * *

 **Rate and Review for the twist ending and references. :D**


End file.
